the_leaf_pilefandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Prower
Personality When first meeting him, you'll most likely dismiss him as brain dead as he is prone to a blank stare. He makes friends in one of two ways: sometimes when meeting someone new he'll get along with them instantly due to a similarity; these are usually very short lived friendships. The more lasting ones occur when someone shows enough patience as to put up with him. his brain runs five times faster than the standard mobian, causing him to be easily distracted whilst still concentrating. Appearance He is a 14-15 year old genetic hybrid (he calls it a big mess) with light orange fur. His ears, forearms, lower legs and the tip of his tail are all black. He has his mothers blue eyes, a white hedgehog muzzle with fur tufts sticking out the side. The other element he has inherited from his mother is the bio-luminescent tufts atop his ears, he also hides a shadow style chest fur. Later in the series, Lee's left arm is transformed into a silver nanite metal up to his shoulder. Attire his normal apparel is a red-and-green checkered bandanna, a gray t-shirt, black cargo pants with black and red sneakers. he has two different backpacks in the series: a tan army-grade one at the beginning and later a blue and black backpack. When its cold out, he dons a green military jacket and a navy cap. Powers *'Vascular adaptability': Lee's lungs can alter their oxygen necessity to be able to breathe in poison, knockout, and even pain relieving gases. This is his "soulbound" power, when using it he glows the same sky-blue as his ear-tufts. *'Light chaos': This particular skill is pretty much useless as it can usually only be accessed by a light chaos weapon. Fusing with Onyx removed physical display of this power. *'Regen': He has the Same cellular regen as Prower speedsters, despite not being one. *'Soltech': A combination of his SoulBound power and his Nanite heritage. He can generate artificial Nanites out of SoulBound energy and build things he comprehends with them. Minor Powers *'Mind-shield': Merging with Onyx provides Lee with an invulnerability to telepathic type powers. Does not protect him from mentikineses. *'Sense difference': In addition to the mind-shield, Onyx senses can operate independently of Lee's; in certain cases, Lee could either use Onyx's senses or, if he trusts him enough, give him control. Skills *'Specialized skills': Lee takes to a new skill very easily, the constantly changing list includes: programming, hacking, structural construction, engineering, geography, biology, history, algebra, artistics and microscopic studies. *'Lesser Skills':He has minor skills that he usually keeps secret, the list is as follows: medical training, navigation and sewing. Weaknesses *'Kinetics': Lee is weak to almost all kinetics, with the exclusion of smoke, sand and air. *'Hyper analysis': As much a blessing a curse; this unique brain function makes it hard for him to focus on one subject for more than a few seconds. Transformations *'Leoht': The closest thing he has to a super form, activated by the Luminious psyche shard that appears in Onyx Unleashed. *'Nanite form': Turns his fur a dark silver, and changes his eyes and tail-tip a glowing green. This transformation is extremely dangerous as it nearly takes his life, changing him into an unliving machine History Lee was born in Mobotropolis city (AKA New Mobotropolis) with his twin Link. When he was five, his father and his uncle inherited their father's company: Bright Horizons. A member of a rival company went bezerk with the company's newfound success and tried to kill Lee and his family. The attempted murderer set fire to the Prower's house, Flyby Prower managed to get everyone except Lee out of the burning building. Lee managed to find a safe room, but it quickly filled with smoke. Flyby found him, completely safe and it came to light that Lee could breathe in almost any condition, a evolved version of his father's aquatic respiration. when the next gen stories start, school has just begun for he and his brother, Link. A mysterious new girl shows up and his fraternal twin disappears. His older sister winds up taking him along on a joyride through time. Lee gets miniaturized and later lost earlier in his own time stream with his sister's friend. They run around for a bit and bring a kid(young version of his father) back from the dead. The entire group returns home to find the city under attack from mind controlled chaos users. Link shows back up with a group of unaffected light chaos users, they do battle with they perpetrator: Psyon the Chaos. Lee finds out that his best friend Luminious the Armadillo is the reason Psyon has control over his army. It is revealed that he is a light chaos as well and he uses this to co op with link against the overlord. He manages to defeat him, but to free everyone from Psyon's hold she gives herself up. The evil chaos entity plays his trump card with a portal that will allow his master to come through, Lee destroys it but accidentally traps the entity known as Onyx within himself. Transformation It has been a few weeks since the chaos takeover and Lee has sunk into a deep depression over the loss of Luminious and is acting extremely peculiar. Rarely ever showing his face for more than a few seconds. Link finds out his secret: between the grieving and onyx, dormant genes are turning him into a machine. He runs away and his family chases him down in order to stabilize his transformation. They catch him and his mother, Nicole stops it in time, although his left arm is now made of nanite composite metal. His father introduces him to Amber the Razor-fox, a android fox designed to guard him. Multiverse in danger weeks later (again) Lee comes into contact with the master emerald, unleashing onyx from within. He spawns in his acolytes: Verde, Rosado, Pourpe and Azul. Onyx orders Azul to take Lee into the multiverse and make sure he never comes back. A mysterious blast takes care of Azul and he winds up in zone N218 where he meets Nicole the Cyberfox . he strikes up a friendship with the hybrid, she convinces him that the death of Luminious was not his fault. A portal home opens and Lee enters it, instead he finds out that when his best friend "died" she was transformed into psyonic energy that splattered all over time and space. Luminious summons heroes from another age and activates the full extent of his light chaos powers, changing him into a white furred telekinetic. He leads them back against Onyx and his minions, he reconstructs a massive government mech suit. Taking the suit into battle by holding it together telekinetically. Onyx takes a much larger monstrous form, the rivals go at it for a while. Onyx sends one of his claws into the mechs chest and upwards to the cockpit, Lee reveals his true plan. upon contact with the dark creature, he fuses to him and cancels out his light chaos. He is shown later repairing and rebuilding Amber. New Allies, New Enemies After Amber is repaired, Lee becomes curious what other worlds hide beyond the curtain that separates dimensions and begins work on the DT-1: A nanite armor able to jump the distance between worlds. It becomes a valuable weapon when Azul the Chaos re-enters Lee's life, threatening his home again. They hybrid attacks Azul, forcing him into another world and starting a chase to end the last piece to the endless darkness. In "The Curse of Day", Lee is stabbed by Azul and hospitalized by Kable corp. He escapes, jumping from his fourth-story window and inadvertently entering Padparadscha the Tortoise's life. The plot thickens when he finds out a "villain" is trying to gather a version of the Sol Emeralds: gems of infinite power guarded by a Skylor the Blazewolf. On this journey, he also meets Kennedy the Chaos Tiger, Alexia the Hedgehog and Mackenzie the Tiger. Friends/family/allies *Link Prower. Lee's fraternal twin. Their personalities are remarkably similar, causing them to get along half the time, yet want to kill each other the other half. Despite their pointless squabbles, it's clear they'd do anything for each other. *Cassie Prower. His older sister. She treats him as if he were a weakling needing protection constantly, because of this he most of the time wants to get away from her. He wants to prove to her he can take care of himself. *Luminious the Armadillo: As stated in his bio; when he was younger, he was super curious and forgetful. Many treated him as if he was retarded. "Lumi" as he calls her, was the first one to treat him as a friend and not a burden. Ten years later, they're still best friends. *Amber the Razor-Fox: His guardian/companion built for him by his father, amber is the polar opposite of lee. she often freaks him out with how extroverted she is. He is quoted as saying "Amber? I like her.. I guess... She's funny, sometimes cute.... and no mathematical equation I've written can tell what she's going to do." Another thing that holds them together is that while Lee has been up against a entity of pure darkness, lost his best friend and had his left arm turned into metal, her view of the world is scotch free; Amber's innocence counteracts Lee's inner darkness. Neutral *Onyx: At first enemies, completely devoted to destroying each other. Now that the two are merged, it's known that they form a balance of sorts; Lee often reacts more emotionally while Onyx is much more detached from his emotions. Character Evolution In the beginning he is almost socially quarantined, he only talks to one person. His good qualities lie hidden under a shy, withdrawn disposition. He maintains his level of intelligence but keeps it a secret from most. at a younger age he was forgetful and curious; this led to most people believing him to be retarded. He's shown to be fiercely protective of his family, even if it's futile. After the loss of Luminious, he becomes introverted to the point of hiding a crucial fact During this period Lee is a cranky, secretive and selfish hermit who feels he doesn't belong anywhere. His family nearly loses him as he runs away, but the suffering hasn't ended yet. After his victory against Onyx, he goes through a change he calls "coming out of the darkness" his personality is now much more pronounced and he is stronger in mind and body. Lee is slightly less introverted, although his old self peeks out every once in a while. As fierce as he was before, he now has the skill to match his guardian role; fusing with Onyx has given him an edge he didn't expect. If evil ever rises again, he'll be there. It's a bright new day and he's ready for it. Above all, his passionate heart knows no bounds; if he believes something to be right, no force on Mobius can stop him, but this may make him the biggest threat to himself....... Appearances ''Canon'' * Onyx Unleashed *The Curse of Day *Depths of Dimensions ''Noncanon'' *Bloodied Hands Arena alongside Link and Amber against Alexia,Terra and Schnee. Category:Prower Family Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:SoulBound